User talk:Thewalkindude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thewalkindude page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 17:06, March 14, 2012 Images Many thanks for uploading those character images. When uploading images please could you note their source and tag them with a category based on what they show (e.g. Category: Image (Season 2) and Category: Image (Character) for those images. For screenshots please select the licensing tag . I have been back and done this for the three images you uploaded: #File:Qhorin.png #File:Ygritte.png #File:Yara.png If you are displacing an existing image (like you did with File:Qhorin Halfhand.jpg) then please either tag the removed image for deletion using or place it elsewhere on the page.--Opark 77 19:28, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Pizza Your avatar made me hungry! Thanks for the new images from this weeks videos.--Opark 77 17:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) *If you're ever in Scarborough (in the UK), pop by the pizza place Flames. It is amazing! Thewalkindude 08:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Pyke I had to delete that image of Pyke - it has not been issued by HBo and is likely to be fan made. Thanks for your continued work on our images anyway.--Opark 77 22:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *Ah, fair enough. I've seen it about a few places, I wasn't sure if it was official or not. Thewalkindude 08:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) New images Thanks for uploading File:Qarth.jpg and File:PyatPree.png and adding categories to them. We have permission from HBO to use screenshots so I've change the licensing tag on both to . Could you let me know which clips they came from? Please could you make a note of the source of an image in the image description when you upload an image.--Opark 77 19:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) *Both came from the Destinations of Season 2 video. Thewalkindude 11:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Frank Turner I'm seeing him in April. May he live forever!-- 11:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC)